Forever is along time
by canadiangurl1989
Summary: Kim and her best friend are like two peas in a pod. This is a story about their lives and what they will be going through. They both get imprinted on by the love of their lives. Who knew romance was such a roller-coaster. The story is much better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own any characters besides the ones that aren't in the stories. They all belong to SM.

Today was just another day in my world. I get up as early as I possible can to get out of my house before my mother wakes up. Ever since my father left us, my mother has gotten deeper and deeper into her depression. She drinks because she can't deal with the pain, and I am pretty sure that she is also doing drugs. I can always wish that things will go back to the way how they were, but I know they will never be the same. When she isn't drinking she is fine. She just leaves me the hell alone.

I will always love my mother, but doesn't mean I will ever like her, not like this anyways. I just wish she would get the help she needs, so that way we can become a family again. My home is broken enough as is, it doesn't need to get any worse. "KIM!" Oh shit, she is awake! Why is she awake at 6:00 am? I hear the front door slam. She must of got home from being who knows where. I hear her stumbling in the hallway, and I hear her try to open my door. She must of forgotten that she locked my bedrooom door after dinner lastnight. I get dressed as quickly as I possible can, grab my backpack and I climb out of my bedroom window, as I hear her put the key in the keyhole. Thank the lord we live in a one story house. I hear my bedroom door slam open as I'm at the end of my drive way. She is stumbling all over my room, she pulls my covers back, and shrieks when she realizes I'm not there.

I run until I'm at the end of my street and I know for a fact she will not come outside to find me. She is probably sleeping by now or drinking some more booze. Either way, I'm out of the house, and away from her. I hope to God she doesn't lay a hand on me later today, after I get home from school. I really don't feel like lying about why I got another bruise on me. I have always been pretty klutzy, so my teachers aren't shocked when I come in with some new bruises, but the ones on my neck, shoulders, and a couple of times on my face, they have gotten pretty suspicious and I know for a fact, if I come in with one more bruise, children's aid will be called. I don't want to be want to be taken away from my mother, she might be a drunk but she is still my mother, and I am still holding on, that she will get help. I also don't want to be taken from my bestfriend.

Speaking of my bestfriend, I am climbing into her window as we speak. She sleeps in the basement and the basement window has a lock with a code on it, that only I know. She has a spare bed in her room, always with pillows and blankets on it just in case. I have known Stacey for over 11 years now. She knows almost every secret about me, and I her. I'm pretty sure she knows about my mother abusing me, and has tried to bring it up to me many times, but I always just change the subject. Stacey won't bring anything up for a few days, then she will try again.

I go into her bathroom and get ready for the day. I have a quick shower because I knew Stacey would be getting up any moment. Stacey probably won't be suprised that I am there. She is used to it by now. As I am blow drying my hair I look into the mirror, and I just stare at myself. I have tan skin, which comes with being a Native, a slightly larger nose then most women, but it fits my face perfectly, full pink lips, too full for my liking, long eyelashes that I just adore, that frame my light brown eyes. My eyes are my best feature I think. My hair is just below my shoulders, not to long, and not to short, and easy to maintain. I'm about 5'5, with a nice body I must say. I have decent size breasts, and my hips aren't to big. I'm very average I think.

"Good morning Kim, what time did you show up around?" Stacey yawns as she walks past me in a towel, to get into her walk in shower. "About 6:30 I showed up." At that moment she threw her towel onto the floor, turned the shower on, and poked her head out to say, "Ok, that isn't as early as some mornings. Kim go get some food, my parents had to leave for work early this morning. Go have what you like. Oh, we also have your favourite bagels. Mum picked them up yesterday, and your favourite cream cheese," and with that she got on with her morning routine. Mrs. Pearson is always making sure that they have my favourite food in the house. I am there 90% of the time anways. I make my pretzel bagel with my herb and garlic cream cheese and wait for Stacey to come and make her breakfast.

I'm looking at my bestfriend as she is walking into the kitchen. I couldn't help stare at her. She is only 5'2, and is this fiesty little thing. Growing up many people would pick on her because of her height, but that stopped once she punched out the second boy who made fun of her. She has has light brown hair, that in sun it almost looks dirty blonde, and green eyes. I must admit that she has an amazing body. Stacey works out atleast four times a week, and she has pretty big breasts, which she hates. Says they hurt her back, and she has tan skin, not as dark as mine, but still tan. Stacey is half Native. Her mother is full Native and her father was born and raised in Scotland. He came here for work, he is a doctor, and her mother is a nurse, and they met at the hospital they were working at, and here they are 25 years later, and still together. Stacey has an older sister who is out of the house and has two children of her own. My favourite thing about her, is that when she gets really, really mad, she will speak in Scottish Gaelic.

As we finish getting ready for school, I wonder if my crush is going to be there at all today. He has missed alot of school lately and I am just starting to worry about him. "You think Jared is going to be at school today Kim?" Stacey asks me. It's like she can read my mind. I just strug and say, " I don't know Stace, why got a crush on him?" She just gives me a look. "You my dear bestfriend, know for a fact I do not have a crush on him. You know who I have a crush on and he hasn't been missing any days of school. I get to watch him in history class as much as I want too." I give a quick snort. "That isn't creepy at all is it Stacey?" I got a light punch in the shoulder for that. "Oh come on Kim, like you don't do the exact same thing to Jared everytime you see him." I laugh and don't say a word.

We walk and talk as we make our way to school. Once again, the sun is covered up by clouds, and it looks like it is going to rain again. It rains far to much for my liking around here. Speaking of rain, it is starting to drizzle as we are almost to the front doors. We make it just in time, I hear a big BOOM, and it just starts pouring rain. Some of the students didn't make it, and they come in just drenched from head to toe. One girls' makeup is just running down her face. I really would of thought that all the girls in this school who wear makeup would wear waterproof, but I guess not. We get to our lockers and I say something to Stacey, but she isn't even paying any attention to me. She is just starting at Embry Call. Once she is in the 'Embry Zone' I like to call it, there is no chance of getting her out of it, not until he is around the corner and out of her eye sight. He is flirting with Gracie Redcrow. I can see in Stacey's eyes that she wants to cry, but she never does. Embry Call is the biggest flirt in school, but he never once has ever flirted with Stacey. Heck he has even flirted with me, but I have no interest in him at all.

Stacey didn't talk to me for three days after that, but she soon came around and realized that I had no interest in him, and that he was flirting with me, not the other way around. The bell rings and Stacey just sighs, and I give her a quick hug, and we run off to our first classes of the day. I have art, and Stacey has auto. We text eachother throughout our morning classes, and I just ignore the texts from my mother. I delete them everytime she sends me one. She will get bored of texting me, and/or fall asleep. Lunch time comes around and we stand in line to get our favourite food of the week. Everyday the school does specials, and Fridays are cheese stuffed burgers, or as everyone knows, 'Juicy Lucy.' They are literally to die for. I look forward to this every Friday. Even more delicious when you put bacon on it. I know, it is a heart attack waiting to happen, but it is just so good.

We go and sit at our normal table, in the very back of the cafe, and just start talking about random stuff. Then the topic gets around to boys like it usually does. "Stacey you have to realize that he is just a big flirt. He flirts with anything that moves." "I get that Kim, but he has never once flirted with me. Am I ugly or something? Am I too short for his liking? Not enough Native for him? I'm the only half Native in this whole school." I just sighed at this, because honestly I had no idea what to say. "Who needs him anyways. If I'm not good enough for him, I think I will just go and find someone else." I was going to say something else but she said, "Mike Newton is always checking me whenever I go into Forks. Embry Call can kiss my ass," and with that Stacey got up and threw her garbage away. I don't think she realized how loudly she said that. I watched Embry, watch Stacey, as she walked out the doors, probably to go to the bathroom, then her locker. He had an almost pained look in his eyes. His friend Quil, said something to him, he replied, but he never once took his eyes off the door. Even if I told Stacey any of this, she probably wouldn't believe me.

I get up from the table, just before the bell rings, and go to my locker to get my books for history, and walk into class and sat down in my seat. Stacey came in not to long after I sat down. She sat in the seat next to me. She looked like she went outside, and got caught in alittle bit of rain. There was no sign of Jared Cameron anywhere...once again. Man this class is going to be boring. He is the only thing worth while to look at. When he talks, he is the only person, besides my lovely bestfriend, who I actually listen too. Stacey would kill me if I didn't listen to her. She is so great at history. It is so funny when she corrects the teacher on a few incorrect facts. Let's just say she has had plenty of dententions, and I know she will have plenty more. Embry walks in with Jacob and Quil, and I look at Stacey, and she doesn't even look up from her papers that she was reading. Usually she has a sixth sense on when he is even close by, just like I do when Jared is close by.

Just before Embry sits down, he sneaks a quick glance at Stacey, and sits down in his seat that is right infront of me. Jacob leans over to whisper something quickly to Embry and they both give a small chuckle and look back at Stacey. Is this all a game to them? To see how much they can hurt a girl? I was about to open my mouth to say something, but I stopped and looked at the person who walked in the classroom. My mouth hung open, and my heart sped up. It was Jared! He was back, but he looks so different. He is well over 6 feet tall, his long hair is now super short, and my lord...his muscles have muscles. I actually think I am drooling. Yup, I was actually drooling, but so were most of the other girls. I looked over at Stacey quickly, and her mouth was wide open, and all you heard through the classroom was, "Shit." That made me snap out of it. I was quietly laughing to myself. Stacey looked over at me and I could tell she was laughing as well. Jared went up to our teacher, and collected all the homework that he has missed.

Jared just had his head down, not bothering to look at anyone. He sat in his desk, which is just behind me. I could feel the heat just coming off of him, and his smell, oh how I have missed his smell. It brought a smile to my face. The teacher Mr. Curley, finally got everyones attention on him, and started his lesson for the day. I was just zoning in and out, not really bothering to pay attention at all. I will just get Stacey's notes, heck they are probably better then his anyways. With about 5 minutes until class is over, I heard a pencil snap behind me, and a very quiet "damn it," and then I felt Jared tap me on my shoulder. "Can I borrow a pencil?" Without bothering to look at him, I reached into my pencil case and got a pencil out for him. I couldn't look up at him, because my face was going beat red. I can't believe he actually touched me. I handed it to him, and our hands touched. My whole body felt like I got hit by lightning. I look up at Jared, and I hear him suck in his breath as he looks into my eyes. I feel like he is looking into my soul.

The bell rings, but neither of us notice. We are just too busy starting into eachothers' eyes. In the faint distance I can hear someone clearing their throats. They keep doing it until I feel a quick slap on my back. I wake up from my trance, and I look into Stacey's questioning eyes. I slowly get up and I pack my stuff so I can go to my next class, which is just study hall. I can still feel Jared's eyes on me, and I look back, and I see him packing his stuff up, but he never looks away from. "What the hell was that Kim?" "I have no idea Stace, no idea at all." "Well it looks like someone finally woke up and realized how wonderful you are." "Oh shut it Stace. I probably just had something on my face and he is just to nice to say anything." "Please Kim, you are so in denial. I saw him look at you like he wanted to take you somewhere and never let you out of his sight again." I didn't say a word as I walked into study hall. I could hardly study. I just can't get his face out of my mind. Him, just starting at me. It was like he didn't notice anything else around us, he was only focusing on me.

Stacey has a spare this period. She could go home, but she never does. She usually waits around for me. She is probably in the library right about now. I should be getting a text any minute now. This is what we usually do during this period. I felt my phone vibrate. _"Why didn't we just skip this period?_ _** "I don't know why we didn't Stace, but I agree with you. We should have" **_ We make plans for the weekend. Sleepover at her house from Saturday night all the way until school starts on Monday morning. Only one more day until the sleepover. I can manage one more night at my house. I hope my mother goes out tonight, so she will leave me alone. I decided I'm going to tell her what happened in history. The Embry/Jacob thing. _** "Kim , in history, Embry was looking at you, and Jacob leaned over to him, saying something, and they both laughed and looked at you. "**_ I know this is going to hurt her, but I have to tell her. She has every right to know. It was along time before she text me again. _"Like I said in the cafe, Embry Call can kiss my ass." _I just hope she doesn't go out with Mike Newton. Not that he isn't good looking, he is just a swine.

Study hall ends and I meet Stacey at our lockers. I see that she is texting someone, and I know for a fact that someone isn't me. "Who were you texting?" I ask her as I open up my locker. "Don't worry Kim, it isn't Mike Newton. His name was just the first thing that popped in my head. It is Jason Winters." I stopped pulling my books out of my locker and just looked at her. "The Jason Winters? The one who has been in love with you since the third grade? The one who sends you flowers every Valentine's day? The one who I am pretty sure smells you every single time you walk past him?"

"Yup that Jason Winters. I might as well give him a chance. He messeged me asking me to go on another date with him, and I said yes. I'm meeting him up after school. It is time I get over Embry Call. He has no interest in me at all. I can't keep living in a la la land." I know for a fact she is more saying this to herself. She will never get over Embry Call. She loves him, even if she doesn't realize it herself.

We reach the front doors of the school, and there is Jason Winters in all his glory. There is nothing wrong with Jason. He is smart, funny, and very handsome. He is just obsessed with Stacey, he asks her out atleast 10 times a week. He is standing by his car, and his smile just brightens when he sees her. I give her a quick hug, and wish her good luck. She puts on her best fake smile, and walks to his car. He opens the door for her, and she gives him a slight nod, and she slips into the passenger seat. He closes it gently, and does a very fast walk to his side of the car. He gets in and he pulls out of the student parking lot. Many people were staring at them, but the one that caught my eye was Embry. He looked very pissed off. Quil put a hand on his shoulder, and he just strugged it off. He turned around and stomped off in the opposite direction of Jason and Stacey. Jacob and Quil follow him, shouting his name.

I look around the almost empty parking lot, and I notice one set of eyes. I look into the deep, brown eyes of Jared Cameron. He is standing right beside me, just looking at me. I gave him a small smile, and we just stood there in silence. "So Kim, um you got any plans for tonight?" He said this as he rubbed the back of his neck. I wanted to ask him why he is even paying attention to me now, but I didn't dare ruin this moment. "No Jared...I have no plans for tonight, but I did promise my mom that I would cook tonight, and clean the house before my sleepover tomorrow night." It wasn't a lie. I did have to cook and clean tonight, and if I didn't and she has been drinking all day, I will surely get a beating.

When I said that, he looked very dissapointed. I wish I could of said no, I am free tonight, but I knew I couldn't. "Can I drive you home atleast? It looks like it is going to rain again. Don't want you to get sick and not be able to make your sleepover tomorrow night." I thought on his offer, for what felt like ten minutes, but probably was only for like minute. I nodded my head and said. "Sure." We walked to his car, and he opened the door for me. I smiled at him as I slid into his car. He closed the door very gently, like he was afraid he would break his car if he slammed the door shut. Then walked to his side, and got in the car.

We pulled out of the parking lot, and the only words that were said were me giving him my address. It took about 20 minutes to get to my house. He pulled right infront of my house, and I couldn't tell if my mom was home or not. The car wasn't in the driveway, but that doesn't mean anything. I said thank you to Jared, and he told me anytime I would like a ride home, all I have to do is ask. Before I could get out of the car, he handed me a piece of paper, and told me that he ment what he said. I just nodded my head. As he pulled away, I opened up the paper, and saw that it was his phone number.

I run inside my house, and straight into my room. I jumped on my bed, and I literally pushed my face into my pillow and screamed with joy. After I had my little freak out session, I put his number in my phone. I looked up at my clock on my beside table, and realize that I should get dinner started. I walked quietly out of my room, and into the kitchen. I get dinner started and I go and see if my mother is home. She isn't, and I hope she isn't for the rest of the night. I finish dinner, do the dishes and put the left overs in the fridge. I don't even bother to make a plate for her. If she is hungry, she will just eat from the containers that I leave in the fridge. I clean up the house, lock the door and all the windows, and go and have a quick shower. After my shower I go and do my homework for the rest of the evening. Before I left the bathroom, I grabbed a glass of water and put it on my bedside table, with my toothbrush and toothpaste. I push my dresser and my other side table infront of my door. When I'm done using my desk, I will push it there also.

I wonder how Stacey's date is going. I haven't heard anything from her since we said goodbye at school. Maybe I should message her, but if the date is going good, I don't want to be rude and interrupt it. I'll message her before I go to bed. Should I message Jared? I'm sorta torn on that. My mind keeps saying no, but my heart keeps saying yes. I will message him after I'm done my homework. I spend another 40 minutes on my homework, and then I push my desk infront of my door. I put on sweat pants, socks, a bra and a t-shirt on. I have my backpack with my finished homework, ready to go by the window on my chair, that has a sweater and a jacket on the back of it, and my running shoes are just infront of my chair, ready to be slipped on. I have my duffle bag ready to go also. It is filled with clothes for the weekend. I also have my sack of dirty laundry ready to go also. I do laundry alot at the Pearson household.

I chickened out on messaging Jared. I couldn't text him. Not yet anyways. I text Stacey to see how her date went Jason went. She text me back quickly saying that she will tell me all about it when I see her tomorrow. We said goodnight to one another, and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a quick chapter since I haven't updated. I am so sorry. Just with christmas and new years, and then working like crazy, and hardly being home, and no where near my laptop. Heck through all that I celebrated my birthday. Yay, happy birthday to me. Oh by the way, thank you for the reviews. Loved them. I hope to update faster.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning at 8 am. Either my mother isn't home or came home so drunk that she passed out in the front door, like she does sometimes. I move my furniture away from my door, but still keep it closed. I brush my teeth quickly, and dump my water outside my window. I slip on my shoes, sweater, and backpack and open my window and throw my duffle bag and dirty laundry bag out the window. I grab my coat that is on the back of my chair, and climb out the window.<p>

I gently close my window, and pick up my bags and walk as quickly as I could until I'm at the end of my street. I don't even bother to look back at my house. I can hear my stomach growling, but I knew I would get something to eat at Stacey's house. About half way to her house, I felt like someone was watching me. I speed up my pace until I am almost running. I am pretty much jogging, but that feeling of someone watching me isn't going away. It is almost 8:30, and I knew her mother would atleast be up. I just walk into the house, and go straight into the kitchen.

I knew Mrs. Pearson would be making breakfast. When she is home in the morning, she is usually in the kitchen making the best damn food anyone could taste. Heck on her days off, she is usually in the kitchen, baking and cooking. I don't know how her whole family isn't fat. No wonder Stacey works out as much as she does. I sit at the island, on one of the stools. "Good morning Kim. How are you this morning?" "I'm good , and yourself?" "Kim...how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Clara, and call my husband Andrew. You have been apart of this family for over a decade." She gives me a pointed look. "I know Clara, I know." I pretend to roll my eyes, and she just walks around the island and gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Here, have some bacon, eggs, waffles and hashbrowns, and a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice." After she said that, my stomach let out the biggest growl, and she just laughed and pushed the plate over to me. Stacey came in at that moment, and said good morning and went and got herself some food. She sat next to me, and the three of us had some small talk. Andrew came into the kitchen gave us all a kiss on the cheek, and got himself some food and went and sat at the kitchen table. Clara got herself a plate and joined him. Even after all this time, they are still madly in love with eachother. Stacey and I got up and did the dishes. Even tho I don't live here, I am here enough that I do like to help with the chores.

After the dishes were done, Stacey grabbed my bags and we walked downstairs to her room. At the top of the stairs, is the laundry closest. She put my dirty clothes in the wash for me, and my laundry was started. I never really do my laundry when im here. Stacey takes care of that for me. The only thing I do for it really is bring the dirty clothes, and then we fold my clothes together. We get comfortable on our beds, and we have some small chit chat. Then I ask her how her date went. "How did it go with Jason last night?" "I'm not going to lie Kim, in the car it was just so awkward. We didn't say a word to eachother at first, but then he took me to a cool diner in the city, and we went and saw a movie. It was some weird, vampire movie that was just terrible. On the way back home, we had some small talk, and then he tried to kiss me in the car."

"Did you let him kiss you?" I just had to know if she did. She just shook her head no. "I couldn't let him, not on the first date anyways. He didn't try to force me to kiss him. He then asked me out again, and I told him sure." "If you didn't have the greatest time, why agree to a second date?" She just shrugged her shoulders. "I have to get over Embry, Kim. I can't stay hung up on him forever. If he has no interest in me, he has no interest in me. I just can't keep hoping that he will just one day, wake up and realize that I'm the girl of his dreams." I nodded my head, but I knew I should tell her what happened after she got in Jason's car, but I knew she wouldn't believe me. Heck, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it.

"So Kim, what did you do last night?" "I did homework mostly, had some dinner, had a shower, cleaned up the house alittle, and oh yesterday after you got in Jason's car, Jared drove me home, and then gave me his number." After I said all that, she just sat there, stunned. For once in her life, Stacey Pearson was actually speechless. She then jumped off her bed and jumped on me and let out the world biggest squeal. "Oh my God Kim! It's about damn time he finally open up his eyes, and actually look at you. Did you text him or call him? Anything? I have to know!" I looked down at my eyes, and shook my head no. She covered her face with a pillow, and let out a strangled scream into it. I was laughing so damn hard, I didn't see the pillow being swung at me. She hit me as hard as she could with her pillow. "Why didn't you Kim? You have been in love with him for how long and you can't even message him or even call him? You can just tell he wanted you to communicate with him somehow."

I was laughing so hard, I was clutching my stomach. After a couple of minutes of me laughing and Stacey hitting me with a pillow, I finally calmed down enough to talk. "I just chickened out is all. That is all I can say what happened. I chickened the fuck out." "Well, you have to text him now Kim, or sometime today. I will be right here with you. Heck if it was Embry who did that, I would need you here with me too, so that way I didn't freak out." I gave her a big hug and said thanks, and she said anytime. About an hour later, we decided that we were going to go for a jog. The only time I work out is when I'm with Stacey, at her place. I stayed in my clothes that I came in, and she put on sweat pants and a sweater. We both do stretches before we run. Once we got outside, I could feel eyes on me once again, but maybe it is just my mind playing tricks on me. It could be an animal just watching us.

We jog for about 25 minutes and stop off at the local store. We buy more water because I already went through all my water. I don't work out like she does, so when I do work out, I go through alot more water. We have a quick chat with the cashier, Gwen, who is a classmate of ours. She is in my art class and in mine and Stacey's history class. We both say goodbye to Gwen, and that we will see her Monday. We leave and we start our jog again. We jog for about another 15 mintues, and then Stacey had to stop to tie up her shoelace on her shoe. All of a sudden, we both looked up as we heard a front door being slammed shut. We were outside Paul Lahote's house. He can sure have a bad temper. Paul came running down the street, not even paying any attention to us, and he ran into the woods. Stacey and I just looked at eachother, and didn't bother to say anything. Paul has temper problems and he can't control them. All of a sudden in the distance, we heard wolves howling, and it sounded like a pack. "Maybe we should get back to your house Stacey." "Ya, I couldn't agree more with you Kim." We ran back to her place instead of jogging back. "Oh no, what about Paul? He ran into the woods, just as the wolves started to howl."

"I'll just look through my mom's phone book. She has 'his mom's number." She found the number and called. "Hello? ? Yes, hi, this is Stacey Pearson. Yes I am fine. I was just wondering, my bestfriend and I were jogging by your house, and Paul came rushing out the door, and he ran into the woods, and not to long after he went in there, we heard a pack of wolves howling, and we were just wondering if he came back home.'' Stacey listened for about a minute, and then said, "Ok thank you . You have a nice day as well." She then hung up the phone.

" said that Sam Uley came by and said that he found Paul in the woods, wandering around, and brought him back to his fiancee's house to try and cool him down. She said that Paul and his father got into a massive fight, and Paul left to try and cool down.'' Hmm maybe I was wrong about Paul Lahote. We both took showers to get the sweat and grim off of us. We literally just got back into pjs, and played video games, and read comic books for most of the day. We had chicken pitas for lunch, and then we decided which movies we were going to watch this evening. We picked out Father of the Bride 2, Goonies, League of their Own, and Don't Tell Mom the Babysitters' Dead. We both love older movies.

We then decided to order in pizza and wings. We got our usual meat lovers' pizza, with extra cheese, and hot wings. "So all that running today, and we are just going to throw it all away?" "Oh come on Kim, this will be so worth it." I knew she was right. I love pizza. Heck I love food. We started off with League of their Own. After that we put in Father of the Bride 2, and we ordered our food near the end of the movie. About 20 minutes into the Goonies, our food came. Stacey went and paid for it, and I set it on the coffee table, and we just ate out of the box. The last movie we watched was Don't Tell Mom the Babysitters' Dead. Stacey fell asleep about half way through the movie, and I was starting to get tired as well.

I'm going to message Jared, I thought. I pulled out my phone and clicked on his name to start a new thread. _**'Hi Jared, it's me Kim. Just wanted to say hi. Sorry it took me so long to text you. Hope you are having a good weekend." **_I hit send and I literally fell asleep waiting for him to reply back to me.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a pillow attacking my head. Oh, looks' like Stacey wants to start this morning off with a pillow fight. I grabbed two pillows and went to town on her. I jumped out of my bed, and we ran all over her room. I threw a pillow at her, and I guess it was harder then it should of been, because she fell to the ground, laughing I might add. I jumped on her and started to beat the crap out of her with the pillow. Everytime I hit her, she would just laugh harder and harder. This went on for a few minutes until all I heard was, "I give, I give. Uncle!" I rolled off of her, and we both had to catch our breath. Well tried too, we were both laughing so damn hard.<p>

Stacey runs out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to grab some food. I follow right behind her, and see that she grabbed some pizza that was left over. For some strange reason she loves cold pizza. She says that it tastes better the next day. I don't get her, but I don't question her. I put me pizza in the oven to heat it up. Unlike my crazy bestfriend, I enjoy nice, hot pizza.

I look at my phone as I walk into the family room. Still no text from Jared. No biggy, he could just be busy. He has a life. Heck, I'm probably not the only girl who he is texting. He probably gave his number to lots of girls. Almost all of the girls who saw him yesterday, were literally going gaga over him. I saw some girls' mouth actually drop wide open, when they saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

After we ate our pizza, we both got ready for the day. We decided to go to La Push beach. It is cold out, but we both love it there. Stacey and I both love to swim, and in the summer, you can't keep us away from the beach. In school, we are on the swim team. We are both good, if I must say so myself.

"I wish it was nice out today. Swimming is the only thing that you can do around here." I nodded my head at Stacey. I could hear Stacey's phone vibrating. It just kept going on and on. I picked it up, and she had 8 text messages and a phone call from Jason. "Hey Stacey, you got messages and a missed call from Jason." I could hear her just sigh. "I think I might just cancel the other date. I have no urge to date him at all." "Then just do that Stace. If you don't like him, you don't like him. What's the worst that could happen."

She nodded and messaged Jason back. As we were walking to the beach, we were talking about different things. Mostly about school, and see what we wanted to do after highschool. Stacey wants to go and be a drug counsellor. A few of her family members are very into drugs, and she has always wanted to help them, some way, some how. I'm not sure what I want to do. I know the moment I turn 18, I'm out of my house. As we were talking, I could just hear her phone go off. I hear a soft, "_cac_", which means shit in Scottish.

"Jason just isn't taking the hint. He won't leave me alone. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go out with him. I think I will have to change my number." I laughed alittle at that. What else did she expect. I love her to bits, but sometimes, she doesn't think. She said yes, out of anger. She was just angry at Embry. Stacey will never get over him. I felt my phone vibrate, "_**Hey Kim, it's Jared. Just wanted to say Hey, right back to you. Ya I have had a pretty decent weekend so far. Been with a couple of my friends. Hope you are having a good weekend. Can't wait to see you tomorrow at school.**_"

Stacey must of been reading over my shoulder. "Well hot damn Kim, see I told that he finally noticed you." I just rolled my eyes at her. I put my phone away, reminding myself to text Jared back later, then right by ear I heard kissy noises, then "_pòg pòg._" She used to say kiss kiss at me all the time when I was younger, whenever I was around Jared. I could kill her, but then like I used to do when I was younger, I just laughed it off, and shoved her away. Stacey was laughing with me, as she gave me a big hug.

We literally are sisters, and nothing will ever change that. We stayed at La Push beach for alittle while longer, until it was about early afternoon, and we decided to go and get something to eat. As we were walking to the store, Stacey's sister text her, seeing if we wanted to come over to eat. Chelsey and her family live in Forks, so Stacey told her where we were, and Chelsey came and got us. "No kids today Chels?" I asked her as I got in the van. "Nope, no kids today. Kenzie has dance right now, and Haylie wanted some park time with her Dad. Which is fine, he works all the time, and I have them all the time. So I thought why not call my two favourite sisters, and see if they wanted to come out to lunch with me. My treat."

Stacey and I both said thank you, and Chels took us to The In Place. It is pretty good food. We all got burgers, fries and a drink. We did girl chat. "So Stace, mom told me that you went on a date with that Jason guy on Friday. How'd it go?" Her sister asked her. "It was ok. We went to this diner in the city, and then we saw some horrible movie after. The car rides were just so awkward. We hardly spoke, and then he tried to kiss me." At this point Stacey made a face, and I literally almost spit my drink out. Chelsey gave a small chuckle. "I didn't let him kiss me. Then he asked me out again, and I said yes, and I don't know why I said yes, and then this morning I cancelled the date, so he has been messenging me and calling me nonstop, and it is really annoying me."

"Well my dear sister, maybe you shouldn't have said yes to the second date, if you didn't like him like that. He has been crazy about you for years, and I am pretty sure he isn't going to let you go that easily." Stacey just sighed at that, because she knew her sister was right. "So Kim, how is your love-." Chelsey was saying, but then her phone went off, and it looked like she forgot what she was going to say. "We gotta go girls. Your niece is done dance and we have to go pick them up." With that she paid the bill. Stacey and I decided to stay in Forks, and walk around for a bit.

"If you two need a ride home, let me know. It will probably rain again." Stacey says she will call her if we needed a ride. We walked all over Forks, and we even stopped in a few places, and we bought some stuff. We both love little knicknacks. By the time we were done shopping, it was getting late in the afternoon. If it was summer time, we probably would of just walked the 5 hour walk to La Push, like we have done in the past, but it is to cold to do that right now.

As I was pulling out my phone to call Chelsey, Charlie Swan pulled up right beside us. The Chief of Police. "Hello girls, need a ride back to La Push?" We both said thank you and got in his car. He wasn't on duty and he wasn't in his uniform. We did small talk with him. He is a friend of Billy Black, Jacob's father. We have known Charlie our whole lives, and he has always been there for us. We like to come to Forks often, and usually Charlie is looking out for us.

"I have to stop off at Billy's house quickly, then I can drive you girls home, if that is ok?" Charlie asked us. "No worries Charlie. We can walk to Stacey' place from Billy's house. It isn't a far walk." I said to him. "If it starts to rain, I am driving you two there. No buts." Stacey and I both nodded our heads. There is no point on even arguing with him.

As we got to the Black household, out walked Jacob, Embry and Quil. I looked over at Stacey quickly and her eyes were just wide open. Charlie stopped the car, and all three of us got out of the car. Charlie walked into the household, and left the five out us standing outside. The boys were just looking at us, and I was looking right back. Stacey was just looking at her shoes, the trees, anywhere that wasn't Embry Call. "How was your date with Jason the other day? He must of been pissing himself that you finally said yes to him after all this time." Embry said to Stacey. "I don't have to tell you anything Call. Why should you care anyways?" Stacey said as she looked at him dead in the eye.

Embry didn't say anything. Jacob did however. "No one cares about your half-breed ass Pearson. Just everyone in school saw you get in his car. So you two will be the talk of the school." The boys were laughing at this point, but I could see that Embry's laughter wasn't really like the other two. He was just putting on a show for his friends. Stacey went right up to Jacob and punched him in the face. He fell backwards, and landed on his ass. He was holding his nose, and you could see the blood rushing out_. "__Taigh nam gasta ort!" _She screamed in his face as she walked off, and grabbed my hand and we walked away from the three boys. "Ya, fuck off!" I said to them. Quil and Embry were trying to help stop the bleeding, but I looked back quickly and saw that Embry was watching us walk away. When he saw that I saw, he turned back quickly to help Jacob.

"Ohhhhhhh that asshole. I could punch him in the face every single day, and I still wouldn't be satisfied. I can't stand Jacob Black! He makes me so mad. How dare he call me a half-breed. That little bloody asshole!" Stacey was just ranting as we walked to her house. It didn't take us that long to get there, and by the time we got there, her parents were waiting for us at the door. "Stacey, we got a call from Billy Black. He said you punched Jacob in the face?" Her mother said with a frown. Her father on the other hand, was trying to hide his smile. He made sure his daughters, including myself, were strong, independent women, and that we can fight for ourselves.

"He deserved it mom. He started to make fun of me, and he called me a half-breed. If he didn't say that, I wouldn't have punched him the face. He got what was coming to him mom. " Clara looked right at me and said, "Kim, is this true?" I nodded my head and said, "Sadly it is true. He was making fun of her, and then he called her half-breed. So I think he deserved it." Clara just nodded. Andrew was smiling with pride. Andrew walked over to his daughter, and gave her a huge hug, and then pulled right back, and looked right at her, and said, "I am so proud of you." Then pulled her back in for a hug.

"I'm going over to Billy's house, and you two are coming along. Jacob should apologize for what he said to you." Andrew said as he went and got his coat on. Stacey and I followed Andrew out of the house, and into his car. Billy and Andrew are good friends, and I would hate for this to come between them. We drove the short distance to the Black household, and we got out of the car, and before Andrew could even knock on the door, Billy opened the door. He said hello to us, and we said hello back. He gave a small smile. We followed behind him into the living room, and I almost started laughing when I said Jacob Black holding a huge bag of ice to his nose. Stacey was trying to hide the smile on her face but she couldn't. Embry and Quil were sitting on either side of Jacob.

Billy wheeled over to where Jacob was, and made him get up. Andrew pushed Stacey so she was in front of Jacob. They looked at each other with disgust, and Billy hit Jacob. "I am sorry for calling you a half-breed. I knew it was wrong, and I am still sorry I said it." Andrew gave Stacey a light shove on her shoulder. "I am sorry for punching you in the face, and making you bleed like a waterfall." Billy said, "Shake hands." I had to cover my mouth so my laughter wouldn't come out. The looks those two gave him, were priceless. The two shook hands, and you could just tell they were not happy about it at all. When their Dads' weren't looking they wiped their hands on their pants. These two do not like each other at all.

Andrew decided to stay for a bit, and Billy made Jacob take us to the rec room. Stacey sat on the love seat and I sat in one of the chairs that was there. Jacob sat in the other chair, Quil sat on the floor, and Embry sat right beside Stacey. None of us said anything. We just sat there in silence. Jacob was just glaring at Stacey, and Stacey was just looking at me. I could tell she was trying not blush like crazy. Embry kept brushing his leg and arm against her.

"I'm sorry for laughing at ya Stacey." Quil said after about 7 minutes of pure silence. "It's OK Quil. No worries." Stacey said. Quil is the nicest out of all of them. Jacob started to talk to his friends like we weren't even there. "I've been hanging out with Bella Swan a lot." I shook my head. That girl I can't stand. "Got something to say about Bella, Kim?" Jacob asked me. "Ya I do. I don't like her. Plain and simple I don't like her. I have talked to her once before when I was in Forks, to be nice, and she hardly said a word. She barely acknowledged I was even there. She was too wrapped up with that Cullen guy to realize the world around her."

"Well for your information Kim, her and Cullen have broken up." Jacob said to me. "Ohh la deda. I heard that she hasn't been herself since he left. She is making it seem like her life is over, and walking around like she is a zombie, and that she can't live without a man. She needs to wake up and realize that this is the 21st century and women don't need a man. She can be her own person instead of turning into the bratty child I have heard she has become." Jacob stood up, and so did I. "You take that back."

"Why the hell should I Black? Huh? I have a right to my own opinion about a person. Doesn't mean I go around saying it all over the place, slandering their name. You asked me if I had anything to say, so I said it. I'm my own women unlike Bella, I speak my mind. Maybe if you didn't want to hear what I was going to say, maybe you shouldn't have said anything." We were both glaring at each other. We both weren't backing down. Then all of a sudden I heard a slow clap, that got louder. We both looked at Stacey. She got up, put her arm around my shoulders, and was laughing. "You are so very right Kim. Maybe if Black didn't want to hear anything bad about his precious Bella, he shouldn't have asked"

Jacob was about to open his mouth, when we heard Andrew calling us saying it was time to leave. Stacey blew a kiss to all the guys, and walked out, with me laughing my ass off right behind her. When we got in the car, she whispered in my ear. "That surely made my night. Did you see his face?" I laughed and nodded my head. God, I love this girl.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored and all the follows. I hope to update sooner. I am so happy you are all enjoying this story.<p> 


End file.
